The Holy StinkEye
by xephwrites
Summary: A relaxing evening at the bar stirs something in Castiel.  WARNINGS Boykissing.  For my kissbingo square "Type : jealousy."


Castiel never really agreed with the Winchesters method of earning money. Hustling pool and cards was immoral, but not a sin. Castiel rarely tagged along with them on their evenings of doing so.

Tonight, Dean had promised him that they were not going to be hustling. Just a nice, relaxing evening, having a few drinks, eating barely edible food and enjoying themselves.

It really shouldn't have surprised Castiel that Dean enjoyed darts. Throwing sharp objects at a near impossible target was something that Dean should be good at. And he was.

Castiel sat at the table, watching the brothers trying to one up the other, calling out difficult targets. Castiel sipped at the glass of beer they placed in front of him and picked at what the waitress called potato skins. Why humans insisted on taking a perfectly healthy food item and stick it in a deep fryer and covering it with cheese and bacon, Castiel will never understand.

The friendly banter between the brothers made Castiel smile. They had drawn a bit of attention from other patrons, enjoying the good natured competition between them. Not to anyone's surprise, their good looks had attracted the attention of several women in the bar.

Castiel knew that no matter who threw themselves at Dean, Dean would be coming back to the motel room with the angel. Dean would use his charm to flirt with women during cases. It bothered Castiel a little bit, but only when the women would try and take it further.

"Three double tens," Dean said to Sam before stepping to the line. Sam crossed his arms and looked at a girl who sat down at a nearby table. She gave him a wink and he smiled shyly back at her. Dean took aim and all three darts (its feathers had the Led Zeppelin symbols on them) flew through the air, and landed in the tiny space on the edge of the ten. The gathered crowd applauded as Dean stepped away from the line. Sam took the spot where Dean was, aiming his darts (Stanford crest on its feathers) and only two landed in the small space. The other landed in the zero of the number ten. The crowd cheered anyways as Dean walked to the board and removed their darts. He slapped Sam on the shoulder, handing the three back to him.

"Not so sharp, there, little brother," he said with a cocky grin. Sam rolled his eyes and took aim.

"Triple eighteen, double seven and a bull," Sam said. "In that order." He threw his darts, and they all hit, in that order. The crowd cheered for Sam. Dean nudged his brother out of the way to stand behind the line. He took aim, and hit all three shots. He puffed his chest out as the crowd cheered for him.

Castiel couldn't resist a smile of pride towards his lover.

One of the women in the crowd approached the brothers and talked to them in a low tone. Castiel strained to hear what she was saying.

Apparently she expressed interest in learning how to throw darts. Sam smiled and started to show her a good stance. She brushed him away and batted her eyelashes at Dean. Castiel's chest clenched with anger.

Dean kept a respectful distance as he showed her how to stand. She kept nudging into his space. Castiel could feel his hands twitching.

It would be wrong to smite the woman for flirting with Dean. But he really wanted to.

She pressed her perky breasts up against Dean's arm, and that was all Castiel could stand.

He pushed her out of the way and pulled Dean's head down into a searing kiss, Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel's waist. Instead of closing his eyes, Castiel glared at the woman as he claimed his lover's mouth. What was left of the audience gave cat calls and whistled. Castiel watched as the woman tried to maintain her composure under the glare.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean panted as he pulled away. "Jealous of a little lesson in darts?" Dean teased. Castiel growled and kissed him again. The woman was gone, and the crowd dissipated, leaving Dean and Castiel standing in front of the dart board.

"How about I teach you how to play," Dean said, his voice alive with mirth. He placed one of the darts in Castiel's hands and stood behind him, correcting his posture.

Okay, so maybe playing darts wasn't too immoral.


End file.
